


Enough

by Lokidokie10



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Pepper need a hug, Peter obliges, may is a supportive friend, tony is kinda a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokidokie10/pseuds/Lokidokie10
Summary: Pepper has had enough of trying to make the relationship with Tony work, as he seems not to want to try. She turns to her friend and earns another





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CometCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometCat/gifts).



> So I was in a mood and wrote a small angsty scene. A huge thanks to CometCat who told me to make the fic about good ol Pepperony and have me inspiration.  
> Enjoy lovelies xx

She was pretty. A wide sparkling smile, long hair, and structured legs that Tony’s eyes trailed as she stood from the table with a flirty laugh, Tony flashing a smile. Pepper watched from the corner, her skin hot and eyes burning. Her anger was raging but she composed herself. The way she has for her whole career, don’t show emotion unless it will benefit someone- specifically Tony. 

Forcing her shaking legs to steer herself out of the glass office and towards their shared room at a normal pace, she threw fake smiles at employees and agents in passing. She could feel her pounding heart banging on her ribs, the lump in her throat, the tears behind her eyes fighting to escape. She finally reaches the door and rips it open. Slouching against the inside of the door it clicks shut. The tears roll down her cheeks in armies, her breath hitching as she tries to catch it. Shrinking to a crouching position, her back against the door, kicking off her heels. She crouched like that for a few minutes, head bowed as she collected herself as much as she could. Standing up she fished her phone out of the pocket in her suit jacket.

Pep  
Can I come over?

May  
Of course! What happened?

The question, even through text, made her choke up again but quickly wiped her eyes and grabbed a suitcase.

Pep  
I’ll explain when I get over. Be there in 20 

Pepper was zipping her suitcase when the door opened. Tony walked in with his usual bravado but froze in his tracks when he saw Pepper and the packed suitcase.

“Honey? You got called in somewhere?”  
His body structure and voice indicated he wasn’t worried but his eyes looked pained. She couldn’t trust him though. After everything they’ve been through he still strays and pretends like nothing is wrong.  
“No, I didn’t”

Their relationship has always been strained but it’s too much. It was like Peters webs. Not matter how many time you take another shot the webs will still dissolve. Pepper and Tony’s love will always dissolve after a while. 

“Then um- where are you headed?”  
“Tones I can’t do this anymore. I’m clearly not what you want considering you eye a new employee everyday.”  
“I-“  
“No, I’m right and you know it. Your obviously not going to change and thats fine.”  
“Pep! I don’t-well-I’m tr- I love you!”  
“I love you to Tony but this just isn’t working. And I don’t think we should try to make it.”  
“Pepper please. Don’t.”  
His pleading wears down her protective wall but it gets stronger as quickly as it fell. They’ve gone through this routine so many times she’s not going to fall for it again. 

“No Tony”  
He goes to interrupt again but she cuts him off.  
“I’m not enough! I’m not enough for them, I’m not enough for you! I’m not good enough for anyone! I’m tired of chasing people who don’t care, people I’m not- people I’m not enough for.”  
The lump in her throat makes it hard to breathe but she swallows and forces most of the pressure away.  
“Your enough for me”  
“No! See that’s what everyone said and then they left. I don’t want to be enough, I want to be more than enough”  
No matter how much his deep brown eyes pleaded and how many tears dripped down his flushed cheeks, I couldn’t trust him. His whole job is centred around lying, deceiving and pretending. I’m just another part of the act, and when it’s over, he’s just going to slam the door in my face. I’m not going to let it happen again. I’ve got to be the one to shut the door.  
So I did.

The door opened before she could knock and Peters worried face stared up at her tear streaked one.  
“Miss Potts! Are yo-“  
She pulls the teenager into a tight hug and her tears spill into his brown curls. His arms tentatively embrace her back and eventually squeezes her back in reassurance. Stepping and back wiping her eyes Pepper smiles and laughs at the teens bewildered face.  
“I’m sorry Pete, that was so out of the blue.”  
“No-no it’s okay. I’m happy to help miss Potts. Do you- um- do you want to come in?”  
“Yeah that would be good thank you, and call me Pepper. I think I’m going to be here a while”  
He looked intrigued but grabbed her bag and shut the door behind the both of them.


End file.
